


Lunch

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei & crew go out for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

Going to a buffet was really the only option when two out of your crew would eat pretty much anything (and everything), Sei had to admit. How in the world Reiji and Aila could still manage to eat all the food they had was another question, considering all the snacks and free food available at the Gunpla Festival, but that part about Reiji was something he had never understood.

China was obviously wondering about the same thing. “Uh,” she whispered to Sei, leaning a little closer. “Do you ever wonder how those two do eat all that? I can’t eat another bite, but they’re still getting seconds.”

"I know what you mean," Sei whispered back. "Reiji’s always been like that, but I guess I just never got used to it. I’ve had enough already, too, so I guess now we’re just waiting for them to finish then maybe see about getting some dessert. If they ever finish," he added as Reiji got himself another cup of rice. He grinned a bit. "But I guess them being still at it is a good thing, since by the time they’re actually done, I actually might be able to eat some dessert."

Sei was right; by the time Reiji and Aila were done with the main course, him and China had actually had enough break to consider getting dessert. The buffet had all sorts of sweets available - except it of course turned out there was only one piece of the buffet’s special cake remaining, and they weren’t going to get more until later in the afternoon.

Aila and Reiji stared at the piece of cake on its plate, then looked at each other. “That’s mine,” they both claimed at the same time, and Sei could already see where this was going.

"Err, you guys…" Sei tried cut in as the two of them glared at each other, not about to back down. The two of them ignored him, and he shot a desperate glance at China, needing to come up with some way to calm the situation before it got out of hand.

China looked back at Sei, then looked at the piece of cake and nodded. Something had to be done, and while Reiji and Aila were still distracted by their staring contest, China took a knife and with precision, sliced the cake piece into two halves. “Would this do?” She asked in a hopeful tone. “I mean, now you both have a slice, right?”

Aila and Reiji looked at her with surprised and amazed expression, like such perfect solution had never even occurred to them.


End file.
